doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twelfth Doctor (Mozenrath)
The Twelth Doctor was the twelfth incarnation of the Time Lord known as Loki the Other of the House of Lungbarrow. Although a eccentric, light-hearted character, the twelfth incarnation's jolly persona was partnered with that of a dark, mysterious and cunning manipulator, which would eventually take the form of the Valeyard. This incarnation died within the TARDIS Matrix, his death was witnessed by all the other incarnations of the Doctor, a handfull of companions and the Dream Lord. Whilst he was greatly weakend after using his own lifeforce to destroy the Dark Matrix, what finally killed him was when he came between a Dalek gun fire and his companions. He died in a dome of regenerative energy surrounded by all thirteen Doctor's TARDISes. However, due to the Dream Lord's intervention, the twelfth Doctor's body was seperated from the Doctor's lifecycle before the regeneration was complete, resulting in the twelfth Doctor's braindead body being used as a vessel for the Valeyard and only his mind remaining within the Thirteenth Doctor. History 2012 series ﻿"Christmas with the Daleks" "Samoht si kcaj laer eman (taps Adam's apple)... Trouble with the vocal cords? That's unsettling! Now what was I saying? Ah yes, you said "Doctor?" in a confused manner and I said, or was going to say, "You were expecting someone else?"" - First words of the Twelfth Doctor . Antagonist: Progenitor Daleks 2013 series ﻿"Slaves" . Antagonist: Viklis the Mentor ﻿"On the Shoulders of Giants" . Antagonist: Vargensent ﻿"Daleks of the Holocaust" . Antagonists: White Supreme Dalek / Adolf Hitler ﻿"Beyond the Sun" / "The Hidden Planet" . Antagonist: Sontarans ﻿"Triumph of the Weeping Angels" . Antagonists: Weeping Angels ﻿"Day of the Weevils" . Antagonist: Weevils ﻿"Alexander the Great" / "Farewell Great Macedon" . Antagonist: Calamus ﻿"The Masters of Luxor" . Antagonist: Silurians ﻿"100,000 B.C." . Antagonist: Kal ﻿"Human Suffering" / "Lonely Gods" . Antagonist: Sil ﻿"The Ghost of Susan Foreman" . ﻿"The Angels of Crippingwell" . Antagonists: Gelth 2014 series ﻿"The Red Fort" . Antagonist: Drahvins ﻿"The Imps" . Antagonist: The Emms ﻿"The Prison in Space" . Antagonist: Governer Lok / Baltazar ﻿"The Doomsday Contract" / "Shylock" . Antagonist: Slitheen family / Terileptils ﻿"The Impersonators" . Antagonist: Zygons ﻿"2 x 12 = Quarks" . Antagonists: Quarks ﻿"May Time" / "Manwatch" . Antagonist: Mara ﻿"Fear of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Weeping Angels ﻿"Killers of the Dark" . Antagonists: The Mandragora Helix / The Ancient Lights ﻿"The Guardian of Dreams" / "The Final Game" . Antagonist: Celestial Toymaker ﻿"Age of the Doctor" . ﻿"A New and Glorious Morning" . Antagonist: Silurians 2015 series ﻿"Project: Zeta Sigma" . Antagonist: The Horcrux Master ﻿"God of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Davros ﻿"Yellow Fever and How to Cure It" . Antagonist: Nestene Consciousness ﻿"UNIT Years" / "Timescoop" . Antagonist: The UNIT Master ﻿"The Hollows of Time" . Antagonist: Reapers ﻿"The Children of January House" . Antagonist: Weeping Angels ﻿"Attack from the Mind" / "Pinacotheca" . Antagonist: Dream Lord ﻿"Shrine" . Antagonist: Macra ﻿"War World" . Antagonists: War Lords ﻿"The Teacher" / "The Last Child of Gallifrey" . Antagonist: President Borusa ﻿"Aliens of the Water" . Antagonist: Graskes ﻿"A Spaceman Came Travelling" . Antagonists: Roboforms 2016 series "Earth Aid" . Antagonists: Metatraxi ﻿"Ice Time" . Antagonist: Ice Warriors ﻿"Crime of the Century" . Antagonist: Sabalom Glitz / Atraxi ﻿"Alixion" . Antagonist: The Gamester ﻿"The Dark Dimension" / "The Moment That Was Prepared For" . Antagonist: Hawkspur ﻿"A School for Glory" . Antagonist: Mecg Givv Venn Lutiven-Day Slitheen ﻿"Death of the Daleks" / "Death of the Weeping Angels" . Antagonists: Weeping Angels / Progenitor Daleks ﻿"Avatar" . Antagonist: The Horcrux Master ﻿"Hostage" . Antagonist: Sister Corvin / The New Sisters of Plenitude ﻿"Dreamtime" / "Snakes and Ladders" . Antagonist: Mara ﻿"Voyage of the Dead" . Antagonist: Dream Lord ﻿"And Days of Auld Lang Syne" ﻿. Antagonist: Mary Christmas 2017 series "Pirates" . Antagonist: Captain Edwin Reach ﻿"Don't Shoot, I'm the Doctor" . Antagonist: Sontarans ﻿"The Land of Fear" . Antagonist: Weeping Angels / Progenitor Daleks / Vashta Nerada ﻿"Demons Run" / "Dark of the Moon" . Antagonists: Dæmons ﻿"The 1920s" . Antagonist: Oroborus ﻿"Adric's Choice" . Antagonist: The Trickster ﻿"The Late Dr. Who" / "What If?" . Antagonists: Hawkspur ﻿"Century House" . Antagonist: The Red Widow ﻿"The Black Hills Project" . Antagonist: The Second Shadow ﻿"Black and White" / "The Power of Love" . Antagonist: Black Guardian ﻿"Rise of the Sontarans" . Antagonist: Rutans ﻿"A White Christmas" ﻿. Antagonist: Pyroviles 2018 series ﻿"Valley of the Deep" . Antagonist: The Cracks ﻿"Firewater" . Antagonist: Drake Dakers / Pyrovile ﻿"Nightmares Reign" . Antagonist: The Nightmare Man ﻿"Secret of the Darkness" / "How the Universe Died" . Antagonist: The Beast ﻿"6" . Antagonist: Krotons ﻿"War of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Time War Daleks / Progenitor Daleks ﻿"The Running of the Ice Warriors" / "The Fractured Universe" . Antagonist: Ice Warriors / The Silence ﻿"Extinction" . Antagonist: Weeping Angels ﻿"Timeshift" . Antagonist: The Entity ﻿"666" / "Beautiful Disaster" . Antagonist: The Beast ﻿"Evolution of the Impossible" . Antagonist: Graskes ﻿"Christmas Who?" . Antagonist: Ebenezer Bladderack 2019 series "Victory of the Cybermen" . Antagonists: Cybus Cybermen / Mondas Cybermen ﻿"Walking in Eternity" . Antagonist: Dream Lord ﻿"It's Behind You" . Antagonist: Weeping Angels ﻿"The Sky is Burning" / "The Sky is Falling" . Antagonist: Rouge Atraxi ﻿"Army of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Time War Daleks ﻿"The Seventh Day" . Antagonist: Timewyrm ﻿"We All Fall Down" / "Turning Away in Shame" . Antagonist: The 456 ﻿"Prisoner of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Progenitor Daleks ﻿"Stowaway in the TARDIS" . Antagonist: Weeping Angel ﻿"Battle of Witts" / "Brain of the Unknown Scientist" . Antagonist: Morbius ﻿"The Planet of Time" . Antagonist: Chronovores ﻿"Halfway Out of the Dark" ﻿. Antagonist: Beige Guardian 2020 series ﻿"Is There a Doctor in the House?" . Antagonist: The Trickster ﻿"Destiny of the Doctor" . Antagonist: Dream Lord ﻿"The Fact of Fiction" . Antagonist: The Writer ﻿"Life on Mars" . Antagonist: Sycoraxs / Ice Warriors ﻿"Run" / "Nine Lives" . Antagonist: Cheetah People ﻿"The Colony of Devils" . Antagonist: Sea Devils ﻿"Project: Inferno" / "Follow the Leader" . Antagonist: The Leader (Inferno's Sixth Doctor) ﻿"Might of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Progenitor Dalek Emperor ﻿"Independence Day" . Antagonist: Chelonians ﻿"The Doctor's Tomb" / "The Lords of Time" . Antagonist: Cyber-Controller ﻿"Day of the Doctor" . ﻿"The Ghost of Christmas Future" . Antagonist: Dream Lord 2021 series ﻿"Supernova" . Antagonist: Omega's Mind ﻿"Attack of the Weeping Angels" . Antagonist: Weeping Angels ﻿"Garden of Evil" . Antagonist: Krynoid ﻿"Sentinel" / "Mortal Reminders" . Antagonist: Cybermen ﻿"London Underground" . Antagonist: Korven ﻿"Soul of the Master" . Antagonist: The Horcrux Master ﻿"Revenge of the Daleks" / "Year of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Supreme White Dalek ﻿"The Tenth Doctor" . Antagonist: Davros ﻿"Cabin by the Lake" . Antagonist: Tom Groom / Graske ﻿"The Unseen Foe" / "Enemies of the Doctor" . Antagonist: Lady Terrible Zodin ﻿"Horror of the TARDIS" . Antagonist: Fenric ﻿"Pray for a Miracle" . Antagonist: RoboSanta 2022 series "Many Happy Returns" . Antagonist: Clive Maroon ﻿"Violent Times" . Antagonist: Cybermen / Dream Lord ﻿"Lifecycle" . Antagonist: Viperox ﻿"11:03pm" / "The Sum of Our Fears" . Antagonist: Adam Smith ﻿"Eclipse of the Weeping Angels" . Antagonist: Weeping Angels ﻿"The Pain of Trying" . Antagonist: Chelonians ﻿"Eleven and Twelve" / "Change My Dear" . Antagonist: Ghosts ﻿"The Power of Gods" . Antagonist: Halpen Ood ﻿"Blood of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Progenitor Daleks ﻿"Abandonment" / "The Companion Who Couldn't" . Antagonist: Adam Mitchell ﻿"Hand of the Master" . Antagonist: The Horcrux Master ﻿"The Doctor Loves Christmas" ﻿. Antagonist: Dream Lord 2023 series "Survival of the Daleks" . Antagonist: The Eternal Dalek ﻿"The Enemy Within" . Antagonist: The Horcrux Master ﻿"In His Own Image" . Antagonist: Dream Lord ﻿"Manhunt" / "Redemption of the Judoon" . Antagonist: Ahab ﻿"Jack the Ripper" . Antagonist: Vampire Jax ﻿"Mr. Moffat" . Antagonist: Weeping Angels ﻿"Never the Selves Shall Meet" / "The Time Traveller's Dilemma" . Antagonist: The Trickster / Reapers / Graskes / Time Beatles / The Trickster's Brigade ﻿"Transmogrification of the Time Lord" . Antagonist: Dream Lord ﻿"Welcome to Hell" . Antagonist: Sil / Mara / Celestial Toymaker ﻿"I am the Doctor" / "I am the Valeyard" . "It's time to Die... Remeber Me!" - Last Words of the Twelfth Doctor Antagonist: Dream Lord Undated/Unchronicled events *﻿. Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Psychological profile ﻿Personality The Doctor's twelfth incarnation was most definitely not human-like in nature, and he stood apart from others, even his own people. Despite being known for his dark personality, the twelfth incarnation was known for his use of words to resolve problems as opposed to violence. A mysterious character, the twelfth Doctor appeared as both a selfish anti-hero and a noble figure, defending truth and the innocent. He was by turns casually disdainful yet formally gracious. During this phase in his life, the Doctor was irascible, a brilliant but often short-tempered scientist. He refused to stand to the Nazis and, to add insult to the injury, tripped the Nazi commander so that the Doctor looked supirior to him. This Doctor would get particularly snappish with those who doubted the TARDIS could actually travel through space and time. Paradoxically, he had a deep streak of ruthlessness, particularly when dealing with an adversary. He had no problem hitting, or even killing, when a life was threatened. Although generally peace-loving and kind-hearted, as per most of his other incarnations, the Twelfth Doctor could also react with sudden violence when necessary. He was also not against taking a life in extreme circumstance, but would scolded others for unnecessary killing. He told Adolf Hitler that the result of Holocoast was his own fault and took no action to help the begging Hitler and proceeded to leave him to his fate. He was also easily agitated when people or objects did not do as he wished them to, and would resort to physical confrontation and somewhat reckless behaviour to achieve his goals. However, he would become almost threatening when his companions suggest they use weapons against less threatening enemies, claiming it wasn't how he solved problems. This "darker" side would come to define him, as the twelfth incarnation became a master manipulator who saw the battle between good and evil as a game of chess and everyone around him as pawns, to be manipulated in the pursuit of stopping evil. Frequently, he would only see the "bigger picture" rather than the world before him. Often, he would not sufficiently explain this bigger picture to his companions. This incarnation was unafraid to pitch in with his physical skills, often bringing his mastery of Venusian aikido into play when the situation called for it. Much like his predecessors, his keen mind was still his primary asset, and this was an incarnation who particularly loved to create and play with gadgets of all sorts. In fact, in what little free time he had, he would spend time create new gizmos and gadgets, such as making the Sonic screwdriver Mark VIII for River Song. His mind would often leap ahead of anyone, including himself. He delighted in keeping both friends and foes alike off guard with oddball humour and curious pranks, as in his second and fourth incarnations. The twelfth Doctor often played the fool to lull his opponents into underestimating him. Despite his charm and offbeat humour, the twelfth incarnation was arguably more aloof and sombre than his previous incarnations. He could become intensely brooding, serious and even callous, and would keenly scrutinise his surroundings even when playing the fool. He could also be furious with those he saw as unintelligent, frivolous, misguided or evil. When taking charge, he could be considered authoritative to the point of egocentricity, but as it is, he was usually the only one capable of solving the situations he found himself in. The twelfth Doctor regularly provided his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. This was mostly because so few species knew of his or the Time Lords' existence. While he had resolved much of the survivor's guilt felt previously, the twelfth Doctor had begun to feel his age, often compaining about back problem, occasionally walking with a stick and pretending to smoke pipe. Beneath his youthful veneer and outward playfulness was a very old man who had seen many terrible things. He felt a deep loneliness and his keen sense of loss led him to empathize with those who had also suffered. In some matters, his patience and capability for mercy and compassion had worn out or diminished. He was even aware of this trait, enough so to openly admit it and use it to intimidate his enemies. When River caught a glimpse into his mind, she that the Doctor was in emotional pain alot, but, because of his nature, he couldn't tell anyone. The twelfth incarnation's more extreme emotional moments seem linked to making hard choices and the potential that innocents might suffer and die as a result of them. When it appeared he had to sacrifice the Jewish people in the Dalek camp in order to save Earth from the Daleks, he seemed disgusted with the situation and himself, remarking that he would have to change his name because he wouldn't be the Doctor any more. The Doctor had a very hard time accepting defeat or failure. Having seen so much destruction he felt driven to try to prevent it where possible. River Song thought that if he lost this trait, the universe would become a darker place. He had, like a number of his other incarnations, fantastic leadership qualities. He was extremely resourceful and quick thinking, able to spin things to his point of view, and could find positive outlooks in negative situations. He was somewhat more melodramatic in his brilliance. When thinking about a problem, he blocked out all outside distractions, to the point where he would tell a dying person "you're dying, now be quiet" so he could solely concentrate on working out how to save them. The twelfth incarnation shared many, but much milder, traits of the sixth and eleventh incarnations, such as the solemn nature when not being taken seriously and the belittling of humans. Also reminiscent is the lack of interest in his companions, much more than his previous incarnation's, even ignoring them when busy with his work. He also largely preferred his companions to follow his instructions but usually fell back to his previous incarnation's habit of letting his companions try their own plans. Much like his fourth, sixth, ninth and eleventh incarnations, this Doctor was much more outwardly alien and wasn't as in touch with humanity as his fifth, eighth and tenth incarnation were. The twelfth incarnation believed that a human's ability to feel emotion defined their humanity. This incarnation was also aware of the flaws humans had and reminded them of those flaws at any opernunity given. He once out right atmitted that he saw humans as beneath him, yet still showed a deep respect for humanity, calling them an "extraordinary species" in the grand scheme of things and telling his enemies that it was dangerous to underestimate them. The Twelfth Doctor would also have difficulty expressing himself emotionally, being reserved and stiff during these conversations. When he did lose control of his emotions, the outbursts were quite intense and he seemed to regret his actions and behaviour afterward. Unlike the other Doctors, the twelfth believed in fate; the idea that most things happened for a reason, and that events in the universe were connected. This Doctor's logical, analytical personality means he was too literal and he had a terrible sense of balance meaning he was not good at some sports such as skateboarding, football and basket ball. He was also quite nostalgic, prefering the 20th century to most other timezones. He also had a small obsesion with Thomas the Tank Engine; to the point that, when faced with death at the hands of cavemen, he was sad at the fact he was to die in a year without Thomas the Tank Engine. He was also atmitted being a fan of Shakespeare, Rowling, Moffat and Beethoven. The Twelfth Doctor was also known to be very spacific about detail, evan about his own past; he would name the incarnation he was in when talking about his personal history, e.g. "Once in my tenth, seventh and partly eighth lives I was a human... I didn't like it". ﻿Habits and Quirks This incarnation of the Doctor appeared to have incredibly good eyesight, as well as good hearing and an eidetic memory, and was able to scan an entire scene and pick up little details. He implored others to observe every detail in an area and make brilliant deductions from doing so. The twelfth Doctor punctuated his speech with, "Hmmmm...?", exasperated sighs and snorts and the occasional mangled phrase or word. He would address young women as "old thing" or "lassie" and younger men as "my boy" or "lad/laddie". He would often have jelly babies with him, and offer them as a greeting or gesture. While past incarnations also showed occasional fondness for jellt babies, the twelfth Doctor's love for them was rivaled only by the fourth Doctor. He was also quite fond of puns. A habit occasionally displayed was a tendency to mangle and combine earth idioms, such as "A stitch in time... takes up space". The twelfth incarnation was a consummate fan of the game of chess, to the point of treating his companions and enemies as pieces on a chess board. The twelfth incarnation exhibited a habit of giving people, even strangers, hints about their future, while not expressing outright the nature of that future, with the exception of Adolf Hitler. This Doctor also had quite a bit of experience in pick-pocketing, something unseen from any other incarnation and something the Doctor was unhappy about. He often remarked that exotic technology or life is "beautiful" or "brilliant" and was genuinely enthralled by such discoveries, sometimes to the extent that he placed himself or his companions in danger. When this incarnation was faced with an occurrence that dumbfounded him he would repeatedly say "What?", increasing the expression on his face each time. While attempting to explain something he would often interrupt himself with a "Well..." and further elaborate what it was he was talking about. This Doctor was also fond of the phrase "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", mainly talking to persons he knows are about to die and those he cannot save. This incarnation of the Doctor spoke in alien languages very often, using it to taunt the Sycoraxs and communicate with the Judoon. This incarnation of the Doctor relied heavily upon his sonic screwdriver, pushing it to limits not seen in previous incarnations. He also continued to heavily use the psychic paper. Like his previous selves, he appeared to have the ability to carry a large and diverse number of objects in his pockets, stating once that they were bigger on the inside. This Doctor also had the small quirk of intending to go to one destination, but walking in the opposite direction, leading to more than a few corrections from others. This was similar to his sixth incarnation's habit of declaring to go one way but then going a different way. That, however, was more of a personal quirk than a bad sense of direction. This Doctor often did math calculations in his head very fast. This included making an estimate, waiting for those around him to respond, then giving a very exact answer. He also showed a penchant for talking with his hands, being able to calculate a situation with hand gestures. He also had a habit of spinning in circles when walking and spinning around in a complete counter clockwise circle to look in one direction instead of turning to the right. This incarnation was also fond of bow ties and headwear. Much like his eleventh persona, this incarnation had horrible social skills. He would often interrupted himself, and others, to tell someone to "be quiet!" Also, this incarnation was frequently out-done verbally by Kitty and River, to the point of becoming flustered at some of their wittier remarks. He also had a habit of rambling, making rapid amendments to his speech, to the point where it seemed like he was talking nonsense and even he was unaware what he was saying. A habit that seemed to mildly disturb this Doctor was his propensity for tasting things in order to determine their chemical and mineral composition. ﻿Skills The Twelfth Doctor is known to over use his telepathic abilities, once reducing him into a coma. More seriously, the twelfth Doctor had a gift for diplomacy and winning others over to his side. This particular facet of his personality enabled him to trick others into doing what he wished. Combined with his skill for improvisation, it is clear why this Doctor considered himself a "genius". He also had a tendency to think aloud when he was panicking or stressed. He once stated "I have the directional instinct of a homing pigeon". Appearance ﻿. Catchphrases *"﻿Off We Jolly Well Go Then": used in a similar manner of the Tenth Doctor's "Alons-y" and the Eleventh Doctor's "Geronimo". *"Fudge Monkeys": used when something does not go his way. *"Hell-O": the Twelfth Doctor's typpical greeting, with the 'O' beinmg stretched. *"Yay": used when happy about something. *..."Come Along, (surename)": used in a silimar manner of the Eleventh Doctor. *"Huhmana-Huh": used when shocked or surprised. *"Cork'in": used in a silimar manner of the Ninth Doctor's "Fantastic" and the Tenth Doctor's "Brilliant". *"There It Is": used when seeing an item/character of intrest. *"You look familiar": Used when encountering a character from the Doctor's past. *"Would you like a jelly baby?": used in a silimar manner of the Fourth Doctor. *"If we fight like..., we die like ...!": a homage to the final episode of the classic series, when the Seventh Doctor procliamed that he he and the Fourteenth Master fought like animals, they would die like animals. *"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry": the Doctor's trademark apology. *"Bow ties are cool": used in a similar manner of the Eleventh Doctor. *"I'm feeling nostalgic": usally muttered when using an item from his past or visiting a place of which he had already been. *"I AM TALKING": used when his enemies try to talk back to him. *"No, no, no": muttered when seeing.hearing something that he finds unpleasent. *"What? What?!? WHAT?!?!?": used in a similar manner of the Tenth Doctor. *"Be Quite": used to silence others who anger him, to consentrate or when boasting to his enemies. *"There's Been Some Cowboys in Here": used when entering a usally untidy area. *"I am the Doctor": used to identify himself, occasionlly used to intimidate his opponents. Relationships ﻿Doctors . ﻿Companions Katherine "Kitty" Owens (2012-2014 / 2023) Aharon Gluckman (2013) Penelope Plank (2015-2016 / 2023) River Song (2017-2020 / 2022 / 2023) Dudley Chatterhouse (2017 / 2023) Dana West (2020-2021 / 2023) Rowan Holmes (2021 / 2023) ﻿Enemies . Friends . Behind the scenes *﻿With 12 series under his belt, and appearing in two 2012 episodes, Jack Mozenrath serves as the longest running actor to portray the Doctor, beating Tom Baker's Fourth Doctor's 7. *Originally, the Twelfth Doctor's dying words were to be a homage to William Hartnell's First Doctor's goodbye speech to Susan Foreman, but Jack Mozenrath thought the "Dying speech" was too close to the lines and refused to "steal Hartnell's moment", so the Twelfth Doctor's final lines were cut down to six words. Category:Incarnations of the doctor Category:Time Lords Category:Jack Mozenrath Category:Deceased